masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enemies
Sorry, but, what? Volus? You don't fight the volus if I recall correctly. 83.250.135.110 09:16, 11 February 2008 (UTC)kosmokomik Avatar? What is "The Avatar"? I mean, I know what it is, its Saren's heinously ressurected body from the last battle. But could you give me a source on that name? I believe that name to be conjecture. As I recall, that boss has not been named, although it has been defined: It is the Reaper, Sovereign, partially, or fully, downloaded into the body of Saren Arterius(Not sure if spelled right...), the cybernetic "frame" of Saren. But to suggest that it be named "The Avatar"? I do not believe that is official. I don't claim to be an expert, and I do not try to be, but suggest changing that to "Saren Ressurected", or "Sovereign Incarnate" or something of that sort perhaps? A title more clearly the matter of conjecture would be less likely to mislead the reader into thinking that the name is official. (I mean, it isn't, am I correct?) The "Avatar" name is nothing but a nickname, am I right? If so, I am sure that this list would be better off if this were made more clear, regardless of how small a change this would be. It's not much, and what would it hurt? 01:33, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm guessing the name was used because Saren effectively becomes Sovereign's avatar, but I don't know. With that said: this is a wiki, designed to be edited. If you want to make a change, change it. If it's not right or if they disagree, someone will change it back. :) --Tullis 04:36, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Well, I do see the point of calling it "The Avatar", so I guess maybe it should stay, in either way, thanks Tullis for pointing that out to me. 22:18, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Harbinger could have been controlling the Collector General in a similar manner. Essentially making the General into Harbinger's "avatar". 14:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Breaker Delete Proposal This article is just a plain old ugly unlinked list. Sorry to put it so bluntly, but there it is. What I propose is a footer like the new one that was done up for ME2 enemies. If you agree or disagree, here's the place for it! SpartHawg948 02:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Since you edit conflicted me Spart, again, I completely agree. This article serves no purpose and Dammej is already working on a template for ME enemies. So either way, this article has no purpose as we don't need a page for something like this. Lancer1289 02:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha! Take that! :P Outstanding. I was going to suggest we ask Dammej about it, but if he's already working on it, then we're good to go! SpartHawg948 02:08, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually I think he has it finished. It just needs a walkthough to double check. As to this article, even with cleanup, which would just be redundent as the template is in the works, this article has no purpose. Lancer1289 02:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Yea this article caught my eye too. With no links, it doesn't really help though. I got all excited cause I wanted a solid list of Mass Effect enemies and then I saw this and I was like oh..nevermind. Don't get me wrong, it's a long list. Have to have the links though. :Even with the links, the article would still serve no purpose. A template, which is already finished and waiting for implementation, would work much better. The only thing this article could do is repeat information that is already covered on individual enemy pages. Which is again redundent and unnecessary, along with this article. Lancer1289 02:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) True. I like the way you have the Mass Effect 2 enemies set up. I'm not too tech savy so i dont know how it works but if that box at the bottom of the page with all the links to Mass Effect 2 enemies is a template, then having one of those for the first Mass Effect would be really good. Yup, the template is in the works in my sandbox, though it's likely there's not much more to change with it. Anyway, as if there were more reasons for this page to get deleted: Category:Adversaries already has all this information as well. And it's linked too! Dammej 03:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I took a look at it. Seems to be a few that this contributor mentioned that the adversaries didn't list. Like bodyguard? What the hell is that and I never even heard of Turian Bodyguard, Blackmailer, Scientist, or Darius Retainer. The ones I did know that were missing were Biotic Cultist, Jax, Inamorda, Saleon, Asari Slaver*which you have as Dahlia) and Bartender. Other than that it looks like everything else is already in the Adversaries category. :That's easily fixable though. If there's something not listed in the adversaries category, just go to that enemy's page (I think Lancer was working on creating them all), and add that page to the category. If the enemy page doesn't exist, create it! Then make sure to add it to the category. :) Point is: The category page performs the same function as this page. If the category doesn't have everyone that it should have, add them! No need for a separate page that duplicates it in a less efficient manner. Dammej 04:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC) You make a point. I suppose as long as they are accounted for in some way, I cant complain Well the seven days are up, so with a vote of 4-0 the page is being deleted again. Lancer1289 18:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC)